


Presents

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Briall X Zevran [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, I'll do it later, I'm too tired to tag, Sexy Times, Sweet Zevran Arainai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: This is from a request from one of the best commentors and supporters in the game; Sokemis. They wanted my take on Zevran getting his first gift. I did them both because...well I write smut. Incredibly fluffy smut.Sokemis, love, I'm sorry this took me so frickin' long. <3
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, Zevran Arainai/Warden
Series: Briall X Zevran [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288685
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sokemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokemis/gifts).



Briall stared at the boots sitting in the corner of her tent, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. She reached out and took one, setting it on her lap. The leather was incredibly soft. The shop owner had told her it was genuine Antivan leather. Since she knew nothing about such things, she’d had to take him at his word. 

They had been a somewhat hefty sum and although she considered it well worth it, she had yet to muster up the courage to give them to Zevran. She could hear him outside, talking to Alistair and keeping him company on his watch. 

This was stupid. She’d had them for over a week. It was time to grow up and give them to him. She set the boot back down with its mate and climbed out of her tent. When she approached the fire, both men smiled fondly at her. 

“You should be sleeping.” Alistair said. “You don’t have watch tonight so you should catch up.” He pointed out. 

“I couldn’t quite yet.” She said, already feeling a blush start to rise on her cheeks. She hoped that it would be hidden by the dim firelight. “Zevran, would you join me in my tent?” She saw Alistair’s eyes widen. 

“Why  _ tesoro, _ ” Zevran purred. “I thought you would never ask.”

Immediately, the blush on her cheeks turned into a raging inferno. “Not for that.” She stuttered out. 

The assassin rose from the ground, walking toward her. “Such lovely, rosy cheeks.” He commented, gesturing toward her tent. “Ladies first.” He followed her in, ducking low. He sat on the bedroll in front of her, legs folded in front of him. 

“I have something for you.” She said getting right to the point. She turned and grabbed the boots, holding them out to him before she lost her nerve. “The man said they were Antivan, but I don’t know if they really are. I hope they are.” She rambled. 

He just stared down at the boots for a long few moments. When he didn’t take them, she grew concerned, her hands dropping slightly. He finally seemed to shake out of his revere, taking one and bringing it to his nose. He inhaled deeply, his eyes closing in bliss. 

“They are indeed Antivan.” He confirmed, smiling and opening his eyes to look at her. “They smell like home. You got these for me?” He asked, surprised. 

Briall nodded and placed the other boot between the two of them. She saw him absently rubbing the soft leather between his fingers. His smile returned. 

“And what would you like for them,  _ mi amor _ ?” He asked. “Money, message, favor, either is fine. There is no wrong answer.” 

“I don’t want anything for them. They’re a gift.” She explained. “Although perhaps another smile would be nice.” The words tumbled out and she felt the blush rising back to her cheeks. 

She knew it was a girlish crush that she had on him. She couldn’t help it though. Not when his smile widened and brightened his eyes. She found herself smiling in return. 

“Surely you want something for them? They must have been expensive.” He commented. They were, but she wasn’t about to tell him that. Instead, she just avoided that comment. 

“I just thought you might like them.” She said with a soft shrug. 

He stared at her for a moment, his smile fading. Briall’s heart stopped. Was he sad? Angry? Disappointed? Had she messed up? A sudden panic started to set in. She opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her by speaking first.

“No one has ever given me something simply for the sake of giving it to me.” He almost sounded...awed? His voice was quiet.

“Well, not for the sake of giving it to you. Because I thought you would like it.” She explained, hoping he would understand the difference. 

Zevran swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing. “ _ Tesoro _ ,” He said gently, looking up at her. “No one has ever considered me worthy enough to be given something without expecting anything in return.”

Briall’s heart ached for him. She could understand how he felt. Presents were rare in the Circle. 

“I truly do not know how to thank you,” He said. “I know you do not want anything for them, but should you ever need anything, please let me know.” 

She smiled, shaking her head. “You would have offered that with or without a gift.” She pointed out. 

He chuckled. “You are indeed correct.” He sat forward, moving toward her. For a moment, she froze. Was he going to kiss her? Was she ready for that? She’d thought about it, even dared to want it, but now that the moment was here…

His lips met her cheek gently, lingering for a brief few moments. He sat back again, giving her a wide smile that made her heart flutter. “Thank you, Briall.” 

She was startled by the use of her name. Usually it was an endearment she didn’t know the translation of. The roll of the ‘r’ made her name sound unique and different. Exotic even. “You’re welcome.” She said quietly. 

“You should get some sleep.” He said, gathering up the boots. He gave her another smile before he left the tent, holding his gift against his chest. 

Seeing how happy she’d made him made her regret waiting so long to present them to him. She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face. 

She woke in the morning, yawning and stretching her arms over her head as she left her tent. Most everybody was up already but had apparently decided to let her sleep in a bit. She sat by the fire and took the meager breakfast Alistair offered. 

Zevran emerged from his tent shortly after her. Leliana smiled. “You have new boots.” She commented. “They’re quite lovely.” 

“Thank you!” He said with a flourishing smile. “They were a gift from a very dear friend. Real Antivan leather. Such quality can not be imitated.” 

She was incredibly happy to see him wearing the gift. She hoped they fit and that he wasn’t just wearing them to please her. Alistair glanced over at her and raised a brow in question. She just smiled and shrugged, tucking back into her breakfast. 

\-----

Briall stared down at the gloves, trying to make up her mind. She’d given Zevran a gift before, but now that they were intimate with a brand new relationship, she wasn’t sure if it was appropriate or not. She’d never learned these things before. 

The gloves were beautiful, clearly. Although they were second-hand, she didn’t think that it would matter. They’d been well taken care of. The embroidery and pattern were clearly from the Dales. Bright colors. Branching patterns. 

Briall remembered the sadness and regret in his voice when he’d spoken of losing the gloves that his mother had owned. His last connection to any real family and anyone who might have remotely loved him. 

In a rare moment of true intimacy, he had admitted that he worried that she would not have loved him as he was now. That he would have further wounded her broken heart by reminding him of the man she had loved and lost. 

_ Would these make him happy or just make him sad? _ She wondered. In the end, she decided to take the chance. 

Her blossoming relationship with Zevran had been like a soothing balm on her soul. He had told her that he couldn’t heal her, that he wouldn’t be able to erase her past. No one was that good at sex. And yet she found herself relaxing more and more around him. Despite what he seemed to think, it wasn’t all about the sex. It was him too. Just….him. 

She purchased the gloves and left the shop. She’d learned from the last time not to wait. Briall immediately returned to the boarding house they were staying at. She was sharing a room with Zevran, something that made Alistair less than happy. But, he knew that Zevran made her happy so he bit his tongue. Most of the time. 

Zevran was tending his daggers when she returned. He set them down when she entered and smiled at her, giving her his complete attention. “You left to get wood oil for your staff. I cannot help but notice that you have not returned with any.” He commented. 

“I got distracted.” She explained with a smile. She sat down at the small table beside him. “I got you something.” 

“ _ Tesoro, _ I have not gotten you anything.” He objected.

“You’ve done so much for me. I don’t expect you to get me anything.” She clarified. “I hope they won’t make you sad. I saw them and immediately thought of you.” She handed him a plain paper package, tied with twine. 

He opened them gently, pulling the gloves delicately out of the package. She saw a wide range of emotions cross his face. “These are nearly identical to my mother’s.” He said softly, looking up at her. She wasn’t sure what he was feeling at that exact moment. “Such gifts to remind me of home and family.” He said softly, reaching out to touch her cheek. 

“Well, neither of us really has a home or a family. So, any tiny memory that we hold on to is good, right?” She asked, though she was rather unsure of her logic.

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her. He wanted to say that home was wherever she was, but he didn’t want to overwhelm her. Their relationship was still new and she was such a fragile creature. Strong, he admired, but still very fragile. 

“I have no words for how thankful I am.” He said in that voice that made her 

heart melt. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. 

“Well, maybe you can show me then?” She said suggestively. 

His smile morphed into a grin and his eyes sparkled. “So you do wish for something in return.” He purred. 

Her face fell and she raised her hands. “No, no, no. That’s not what I meant at all!” She said quickly. “It’s just a gift. I really got it because I thought it would make you happy, not because I wanted something from you.” 

He set the gloves aside and took her hands gently in his own. “ _Mi amor_ ,” He said gently. “I was merely teasing. I am sorry that I made your gift seem less than such. You are far too kind of a soul to present such a thing expecting something in return.” He squeezed her hand gently. “Let me clarify, _I_ would like to thank you, in my own way, for the lovely gift.”

“I am always of a mind to seduce you.” He started with a grin. “That you would openly suggest such a thing makes my heart race. Perhaps we can make some new memories with these gloves.” He said, reaching out for them. 

“How are we going to go about that?” She asked, relaxing again as the anxiety faded away. 

“So long as the gloves are on your, or my, hands, we cannot touch.” He suggested. Zevran watched as her beautiful blush started to move down her neck toward her delectable chest. 

“Okay,” She agreed. “But who wears them first?”

“That is a very good question.” He purred, standing and pulling her up with him. “I do so love touching every part of you, so it would be quite a challenge for me” 

  
  


She smiled brazenly. “I enjoy it too. Being able to explore you.” She admitted. He gave her a pleased smile. 

“Then perhaps you should wear them first.” He said, his smile morphing into a wicked grin. 

“And what happens if I touch you?” The words were such a thrill. 

“Then I will stop.” He said simply. 

“Severe consequences.” She murmured.

“Indeed.” He handed her the gloves and she slipped them on. They were a little bit big for her but wouldn't slip off too easily. She looked at him and then frowned slightly. 

“Regrets already,  _ tesoro? _ ” He asked. 

“No. It's just that I can't help you undress. That’s one of my favorite parts.” She admitted. She flushed at the look that he gave her. If he was warming to their encounter before, he was an inferno now. 

“Indeed you can't. You'll just have to wait and watch. I, however, can undress you.” He reached for the tie at her neck and loosened it, letting the two sides fall open to expose her collarbones. 

She raised her arms, allowing him to pull the shirt over her head. She almost laid her hands on his shoulders, but pulled them back quickly and bit her lip. He chuckled and leaned forward, his lips moving down her neck with wet kisses and swirls of his tongue. 

He slid his finger into the edge of her breast band. She waited for him to pull it down but he didn’t. He just teased her. She let out a soft whimper when he sucked her skin and then released it with a pop. It would leave a love mark, but nowhere that could be seen. As he’d promised. 

He reached behind her and unlaced the breast band, all the while laying kisses on her collarbones. He glanced up at her face before cupping one breast in his hand and raising it to his lips so that he could tease her nipple. He adored how she still blushed when she was bared to him. This was all so new to her, he reminded himself. 

He tried to remember that when he touched her with gentle strokes. Her murmured loving words against her peaked nipple. She moaned softly and slid her hand over his shoulder. 

“A little bit of teasing and you have already forgotten the rules?” He said darkly. Not punishment. Promise. 

She gasped and snatched her hand back. “Don’t stop, please.” 

“Since you asked so nicely.” He allowed, though he gave her nipple a sharp love bite in punishment. She gasped and pressed herself against him, trying to grind against his hips.

He was finding himself more and more surprised by the difference between his beautiful Warden and his previous lovers. Many of them were fast and furious. Superficial. Afterwards he was always sated but very rarely  _ satisfied _ . And yet with Briall he always walked away satisfied but very rarely sated. He always wanted to go back for more of his fiery vixen. He’d never  _ needed  _ to be with any other lovers more than once.

He pushed her back gently. He reached behind his neck and drew his shirt over his head. He heard her suck in a breath and smiled at her reaction. ‘Do you like what you see  _ mi amor _ ?” 

“Very much.” She said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. When he moved to stand between her legs, she leaned forward. 

He tutted again. “No touching.”

“With my hands.” She pointed out, looking up at him. “We never agreed on my mouth.” 

She laid her lips on his taut stomach and suckled, making him suck in a breath. He slid his fingers through her hair, the silky fire he loved so much.    
“My clever minx.” She heard him murmur affectionately. 

Briall sat on her hands to avoid the temptation of touching him. She glanced down at the noticeable bulge in his pants and then back up at him. He was watching her with almost rapt attention. It made her shiver. 

“I'd like to try something.” She said. “But I don't know if it's proper.” 

He cupped her cheeks and bent to kiss the top of her head. “ _ Mi amor _ , I assure you, whatever happens between us, whatever you wish to do, it is not improper. I will tell you if I am uncomfortable though I doubt you could drive me to do so. You are safe to experiment to your heart's desire.” 

Her relieved smile and burning cheeks made his heart race. “What do you need of me?”

“Move back.” She said with a bit more confidence after his reassurances. He took a step back and raised a brow. She nodded and kept his gaze as she moved off the bed to kneel in front of him. 

Leaning forward, she took the lace of his pants between her teeth. He sucked in a sharp breath and his reaction was emboldening. She tugged gently until the bow came undone. She looked up as she hooked her tongue under the looped laces, pulling to untwist them. 

She looked up at him again and found an intensity in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before.

“Is that okay?” She asked him nervously. 

He exhaled a quick breath and nodded. “More than okay.” In truth he was thrilled that she was comfortable enough with him for such teasing. He had thought that she may be hesitant to continue their intimacy after their first night, but in truth she soaked it up. Each time she was less hesitant than the last. Perhaps it was the lack of affection in her life. 

He didn’t mind, if that were the case. He didn't feel like she was using him. Her affection for him was clear. She was not the type of woman to sleep with someone she didn’t feel a deep connection with. 

He’d only felt such a connection with a few people in his life. They were so far removed from his memory now he couldn’t even be sure that’s what it had been. With Briall though, it was incredible how much he wanted her,  _ because _ he felt such a connection to her.

“It really is a pity that I can't use my hands.” She lamented. She tugged at one corner of the opening to his pants, trying to pull them down enough to free his cock. 

Zevran nearly choked on his words. “It is indeed.” 

His stomach clenched as her chin brushed against him during her attempts. “Could you help me out?” She asked, her sing-song voice making his cock twitch with anticipation.

“Your pants first my dear.” He said, trying to hide the shaking in his voice. 

She got back up to sit on the side of the bed once again. When he approached, she laid back. He leaned over her and rested his hands on either side of her stomach. His hair fell from behind his ear to tease her stomach as he lowered. He began to leave wet kisses on her skin again. 

His fingers teased the waist of her pants. Maker, when was he going to touch her? She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. 

Finally, he slipped free the buttons that secured her pants. He hooked his fingers over the sides of both her pants and smalls and slowly started to draw them down. He continued to kiss ever lower, following the waistband of the pants. The hollow of her hips, the top of her thighs, the side of her knees. 

Once he pulled the rest of her clothes off, he simply enjoyed the sight of her. Her pale skin flushed, the rapid rise and fall of her chest with the dusky pink nipples, pebbled with arousal. “You are absolutely  _ deliziosa, mi amor _ .” 

“What are you going to do about it?” Briall had wanted to sound confident and alluring, but it came out in more of a shy whisper. 

“I’m going to eat you up, of course.” He grinned, sinking to his knees in the spot she had just a few minutes before. His hands on her knees gently parted her thighs and she opened for him reluctantly, still self-conscious. “You smell as delicious as you look.” He said, boosting her confidence a bit. “So incredibly wet already. How easily you drip for me.” 

If she had any thoughts to reply, they fled the moment his tongue lapped up the length of her slit. She moaned softly, but not nearly loud enough for his liking. His hands rested on the curves of her thighs and his thumbs ever so gently spread her wet lips for him. His tongue snaked out to flick her clit and then circle it. She moaned quite a bit louder, her back arching off the bed slightly. 

He glanced up to see her hands fisting in the blankets beneath her. “Do you wish you could touch,  _ mi amor _ ? To bury your fingers in my hair and find an anchor? You have been so good.” He purred against her clit. He sucked gently until she whimpered and hit her fist against the mattress. “I think you deserve to be free. Slightly. Give me one glove, whichever you wish.” 

She quickly pulled off the one on her dominant hand, thrusting it toward him. He chuckled and slipped it on, putting that hand behind his back to hopefully help him avoid temptation. 

“Don’t stop!” She pleaded. 

When his face buried between her thighs again, her hand buried in his hair. Without even knowing she was doing it, she was guiding his ministrations, showing him what she wanted and where. And he reveled in it. When she lost all thought and simply gave in to sensation was when they truly connected. 

He found it much harder than he thought to keep his hand off of her. He had to put in effort not to hold her down as she writhed. He could tell she was close and he still had one hand at his disposal. 

She cried out when two fingers slipped into her hot cunt. He curled them and found the spot that made her hips shoot off the bed. “Easy,  _ tesoro _ .” He grinned, suckling her clit. “Relax and cum for me.” He urged. “Let me feel the bliss that awaits my cock. I am hard and aching for you,  _ bella _ .”

She needed very little encouragement. When he wrapped his lips around the sensitive pearl and hummed, she came undone. Her nails bit into his scalp when she fisted his hair between her fingers. She let out a sound which had quickly become his favorite. His name cried out in the pleasure that he brought her. 

He stood again, looking over her panting body. He cleaned his fingers with his tongue, meeting and keeping her gaze as he did. “Now for dessert.” He crooned. “The other glove, if you please.” She sat up, running her free hand over his chest as she bit the end of one finger and pulled it off. She handed it to him. 

“You look excited,  _ mi amor. _ ” He grinned, pulling the other glove over his slim fingers. “Because you get to touch and I do not?” 

“Mmhmm.” She confirmed, nodding as she bit her lower lip. He climbed onto the bed and reclined against the headboard. He wove his fingers together and rested them behind his head. “Don’t trust yourself not to touch?” She teased, crawling up between his legs. 

“Not when you are within reach,  _ tesoro. _ ” He grinned, pleased with the happy look it brought to her eyes. 

Her slim legs lifted to rest her creamy thighs on either side of his hips, his golden skin a sharp contrast to her own. Just to tease him further, she slid her hands up his chest then curled her fingers and drew her nails down. She slid her hips forward and back, his cock sliding between her lips and growing slick. 

He hissed and she could see the muscles of his arms tense as he tried to refrain from touching her. “Are you okay?” She asked playfully.

“No,  _ mi amor _ . I am not okay. If I am not buried inside of you in the next minute, I’m going to have to touch you to flip you onto the bed and sink into your beautiful, hot cunt, gloves be dannato.” He groaned. 

“Then I have a full minute to tease you.” She said with a laugh. He narrowed his eyes and growled, lifting his hips to press harder against her. She let out a hum of pleasure. She seemed to take pity on him as she reached between them and guided the head of his cock to her entrance. She sunk over him slowly, her head falling back with a long moan. His legs jerked at the feel of her soft hair tickling his thighs. He loved that sensation. 

The head of his cock pressed against the back of her cunt as she took every inch of him, rolling her hips. “Briall..” He groaned, his eyes so intense on hers she was sure she would catch on fire if the molten pleasure sweeping through her veins didn’t immolate her first. 

She swallowed hard and licked her lips as she started to ride him, eliciting another groan from her lover. Briall started a slow pace but couldn’t keep it for long. She needed  _ more _ . “Do you want to touch me?” She whispered, her hands sliding from his stomach up to her own, then to her breasts. 

“Free me,  _ mi amor. _ ” He pleaded, his eyes eagerly watching the path of her hands. He rolled his hips up gently each time she drove back down onto him. 

“Okay, one hand.” She acquiesced, reaching out for his hand as he pulled it from behind his head. She took off the glove and set it on the bed. He laid his hand on her cheek and she turned her head slightly, taking his thumb into her mouth. 

She suckled softly, teasing the pad with her tongue and teeth. He gasped and his hips bucked up, making her release his thumb with a cry. Her thrusts grew more shallow and she started to grind against his hips. 

Zevran sat up and wrapped his arms around her. “You’re touching me.” She let out in a whimper. 

“Are you going to stop?” He asked, kissing along her collar bone. The glove felt soft against her back. 

“No.” She groaned. “I can’t.” 

“Because you are so close. I can feel it.” His lips moved to her ear and she could hear him panting. “Your tight cunt always tells me when you are close, sweet Briall. Your hot walls flutter against my cock.” She shivered at his words. “I can feel your whole body tense with it. Your muscles quivering in anticipation of your release.” 

He laid back again, his hands moving to grip her hips, urging her to move harder against him. “And your beautiful face gives it away as well. Your brows furrow like all you can concentrate on is what I’m doing to you.” 

One hand shifted between them, his thumb seeking out her clit. She gasped, grabbing the wrist of the gloved hand that still gripped her hip. “Zevran…” She whimpered, panting. 

“I am here,  _ tesoro _ and I am waiting for you.” He grunted, pushing up into her. He ran tighter circles around her sensitive clit until he felt it. The moment she went over the edge. 

She cried out, her hips erratically grinding and pumping against him. Her hand went to her hair and she pressed her face into the flesh of her arm. She was such a beautiful sight, coming undone and overwhelmed with pleasure that he could do nothing but follow. 

Her name ripped from his throat with a hoarse cry. His hands moved to her hips again, his fingers digging in to rock her against him until he was completely spent. He immediately sat back up, wrapping his arms around her to hold her tight against him, burying his face against her neck and in her hair. 

He took in long, deep breaths to slow his furiously racing heart. Her hands idly roamed his back as he nuzzled her neck.

“Thank you,  _ mi amor, _ for the beautiful gift.” He murmured softly. 

“I’m glad you like the gloves, Zev.” She returned, kissing the side of his neck. 

“I did not mean the gloves, though I am very thankful for those.” He raised his head to see her bewildered face and smiled. “I meant the gift of you, sweet Briall.” 

He thought he might have seen tears in her eyes, but when she kissed him feverishly, all other thoughts left his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I love hearing from you. 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr where I am a fine purveyor headcanons and smut. jacklyn-flynn


End file.
